The objective of this SBIR is to develop and test a web-based continuing education program for nurses with clear implications for improving patient care. Empirical data establish the need for continuing education in nursing ethics. The World Wide Web offers a medium for providing education which is innovative, readily accessible, and convenient. The product of Phase I are 1) content outline for the 8 courses; 2) design and format plan of the program; 3) a script and web-based prototype course; 4) results of the feasibility evaluation; 5) accreditation as a CE provider; and 6) a detailed plan for production. The Aims for Phase II include: 1) development of content for 8 courses by experts in nursing ethics; 2) writing the script and storyboard for the content of each course; 3) production of the courses; 4) evaluation of the CE courses' effectiveness; and 5) linking the CE program to appropriate professional Web sites for dissemination. This project involves close collaboration of NERI and several experts in the field of nursing ethics. The expert consultants will provide clinical expertise, and NERI will provide technical and scientific expertise to develop and test the courses. The web-based courses will be marketed as a CE product for nurses.